1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mountable multi-directional audio device, more particularly, to an audio device that is worn on the body of a user.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Nowadays, earphones project sound to its surroundings via internal speakers. There are two types of earphones, one worn in the ears (ear wearing), and the other worn over the head (head wearing). The ear wearing earphones are worn with direct contact to the ear and is very close to the tympanic membrane, thus long-term usage of such earphones may cause damage to soft tissue in the ear.
Both of the ear wearing earphones and the head wearing earphones have their own pros and cons. However, because both of the earphones mentioned above project sounddirectly to a user's ears, when a user uses such earphones, the user may not be able to hear other sounds from the environment, such as alert sounds. Therefore, it can sometimes be very dangerous to the user.
In addition, speakers cannot be worn on a user due to their volumes and weights, so it would not be practical to use such speakers to slove the saftey problems caused by earphones.
Therefore, creating an audio device that can be worn on a user, in which the user hears sound smoothly without covering the user's ears would be the best solution to the safety problems caused by earphones.